The present invention relates to a connector and more particularly to a connector which has two components that can be interconnected only when the components are correctly aligned.
Many electrical applications require that prior to connection of male and female connector portions the portions are correctly aligned. In some cases this alignment is achieved simply by the arrangement of the electrical pins. There are also many applications where it is important that once connected, the risks of accidental disconnection are minimised.
In a known connector the necessary alignment is achieved by the provision of a pin on the body of one connector component and a groove in the body of a second connector component whereby connection can only take place when the pin and the slot are correctly aligned. Once connection has been achieved, the connectors are locked together by the interengagement of one or more retractable locking members on one component with a groove on the other component.
The known connector has the disadvantage that it is difficult to provide the pin in a robust yet economical manner and in heavy industrial environments there is a risk that the pin may break off with the result that attempts may be made to interengage the connector components in a misaligned condition.
The present invention seeks to obviate or mitigate some or all of the problems outlined above.
According to the present invention there is provided a connector comprising first and second interengagable connector elements, the first comprising a socket and the second comprising a spigot insertable into the socket of the first element, wherein the first element supports at least one radially displaceable locking member protruding into the socket and a displaceable collar for controlling the radial position of the or each locking member, the second element defines at least one groove extending from adjacent an end of the spigot and aligned to receive the or a respective locking member projecting into the socket, the collar is displaceable relative to the first element between a first position in which the or at least one locking member is caused to project at least a first distance into the socket and a second position in which the or at least one locking member is caused to project at least a second distance in the socket, the first distance being greater than the second, and the or each groove has a first relatively shallow portion extending from adjacent the end of the spigot and a second relatively deep portion remote from the end of the spigot, the first relatively shallow groove portion being dimensioned to accommodate a locking member projecting the second but not the first distance into the socket, and the second relatively deep groove portion being dimensioned to accommodate a locking member projecting the first distance into the socket.
Preferably, the number of grooves defined by the second element is equal to the number of locking members provided on the first element and most preferably a plurality of locking members are offset unequally about the first element and a plurality of grooves are defined in similarly offset positions on the second element. Each locking member may be a ball. Biasing means may be provided to bias the collar towards the first position.
Suitably, three locking members may be provided on the first element and three grooves may be defined by the second element